


The Sun Stopped Shining

by knimeuwu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Dead! Hinata, M/M, No Volleyball, Sad Vibes, everyone is sad, funeral! fic, sad! kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knimeuwu/pseuds/knimeuwu
Summary: Kageyama never thought that he’d ever attend a funeral for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	The Sun Stopped Shining

It was raining.

The rain was the only sound surrounding him in the silent car. The radio was turned off. He watched the rain drop onto the car window as the church came into view.

He hadnt cried yet. Despite it being a week after the incident, he hadnt let a single tear fall.

He only felt empty. He didnt want to believe he was gone.

The car came to a stop in the church parking lot. The parking lot was packed. Kageyama mustve been the last one to arrive. He looked up as his parents who unbuckled their seats in sync. His mom looked at him and gave him a sad smile.

Kageyama unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, not caring about his suit getting wet.

"Tobio-" His dad had put a hand on his shoulder. Kageyama looked at his dad and looked away.

"I know how much Hinata meant to you. You and him both had something in your eyes whenever you were with eachother. It was so obvious you boys loved eachother..." His dad's voice began to crack. Kageyama felt his heart tighten in his chest.

"... Just know everyone is here for you, ok? Now, lets go in.. I think were the last ones to arrive." His father said through a teary smile.

Kageyama nodded and dragged his eyes onto the road he was walking on.

He didnt want to believe this was happening. He wanted to believe that his orange-haired boyfriend was still alive, just over sleeping like the dumbass he was. He refused to believe any of this was happening.

They entered the church and Kageyama recognized almost everyone inside.

Almost every volleyball team was here.

Nekoma, Aoba Johsai, Fukurodani. Kageyama was shocked to see them.

"Kageyama," A voice called out softly. He looked for the source of the voice and saw Sugawara, along with the rest of Karasuno behind him.

"I thought you werent gonna come..." Sugawara smiled sadly through his red eyes. Kageyama shook his head. If he didnt come, he was sure Hinata would yell at him for not going.

"Why is Aoba Johsai and the Tokyo teams here...?" Kageyama asked. He found it odd. But he also wasnt shocked. Everyone Hinata met was instantly his friend.

"Your mother invited us. She said it was best for you and she knew Hinata made many friends almost everywhere." Oikawa said, walking up to them with the other teams behind him.

"Sorry, Kageyama. I knew how close you and Hinata were." Iwaizumi's gruff voice said in a soft tone. Kageyama nodded and bit his lip.

"Were gonna go wait for The Hinata's. They arent here yet. We'll let you be with your friends, Tobio." His dad said, putting his hand on Kageyama's shoulder again. Kageyama looked back at his father and nodded. He watched as his parents walked away.

He noticed his mother beginning to sob and his father wrapping his arms around her. He looked away gripping his fist.

"Kageyama. Its ok to cry. You dont have to put a facade up. Were all grieving." Daichi said, giving Kageyama a worried look.

"I know... I just... I just dont believe this is happening..." Kageyama said quietly. He looked up at everyone and felt his heart tighten again. This wasnt normal. Everyone was silent, mostly. Tanaka and Nishinoya werent rambling and shouting about something. Tsukishima wasnt making any sarcastic remarks or making fun of him.

Kageyama looked around and saw a slideshow playing. He watched as photos of Hinata smiling brightly went by.

Most of the pictures were Hinata and Kageyama. Some with his family, some with the volleyball team.

A picture of Kageyama and Hinata smiling at eachother was playing. Kageyama had a flower crown on his head as Hinata had pieces of grass on his head. That was the day Hinata had invited him to a family picnic in the park.

A picture of Hinata and Natsu cuddling together on the couch was next. Kageyama smiled at the memory.

He felt something his the back of his legs and wrap its arms around his legs, nearly making him fall over. He looked behind him and saw no one. Until he looked down and saw a crying Natsu.

"K-Kageyama!" Natsu wailed into his legs. He looked at the volleyball players and turned turned around and got to Natsu's height.

"Hey... Natsu..." Kageyama said, his voice cracked. She had such a resemblance to Shouyou. The wild orange hair. The bright smile. Everything about her reminded him of his boyfriend.

"I-I miss big brother! Its not fair! You and him were supposed to be married! And h-have k-kids! You were supposed to be a b-big happy family!" Natsu cried as she cried into Kageyama's neck. Kageyama looked in front of him and saw Hinata's mother walking with his.

"I-I miss him too... Natsu.." Kageyama said quietly, looking Natsu in the eye. She began to wipe her face sloppily. Kageyama saw a mark on her cheek. It was faint, but you could see red on it. Kageyama brought a finger up to it, seeing if it were a bruise or not.

Kageyama's finger made contact with Natsu's cheek, causing her to flinch and wince. Kageyama widened his eyes a bit. He wanted to ask her about it. But decided it was best if he didnt.

* * *

“Kageyama! Quit that! You tryna fight?"

* * *

"Kageyama~ I am not a dumbass!”

* * *

"Stupid Kageyama!"

* * *

"I love you, Bakayama..."

* * *

“I love you, Tobio.”

* * *

Kageyama stood up and walked over to Mrs Hinata.

She didnt have orange hair like Shouyou or Natsu. She had brown hair that flowed gently with the wind. She wasnt wearing make up, which made sense. She wore her hair down, it wasnt messy. It fell gracefully against her shoulders. Hair shining in the light. Her face was a bit paler than usual. Red puffy eyes with tear stains on her cheeks.

"Hello Tobio..." She said with a sad and small smile. Kageyama felt his lips quiver a bit. He bit his lips and looked away.

"How... How are you holding up..?" Kageyama asked, his voice cracking even more.

"Im doing a bit better than last week. Im leaving the house finally. Your mother is helping me with this. Natsu was so devastated when I told her Shouyou was gone." Mrs Hinata said.

"Im extremely thankful for you, Tobio. You made Hinata happy. He would always go on about you. It was the happiest moment of my life when he introduced you as his boyfriend." Mrs Hinata put her hand over her mouth and began sobbing into it.

Kageyama felt his broken heart shatter. Separating into a million pieces all over again. He moved closed to Mrs Hinata and brought her into a hug. She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

Everyone sent them sorrowful looks as they watched Mrs Hinata break down into Kageyama's embrace. Natsu had ran over to the volleyball teams. Sugawara holding her in his arms as she silently cried into his chest.

"W-We should probably s-sit down..." Mrs Hinata said as she pulled back and wiped her eyes. Kageyama nodded. He walked over to his team.

He wanted to be with them. He knew they were also hurting over Hinata. He wanted to be with his friends. He wanted to comfort them, but didnt know how.

"Hey... I know we dont really know eachother. But Im Akaashi Keji. I just wanted to say that were here for you. Bokuto told me how you and Hinata were dating. Im also here for you. Having a loved one pass away is really heartbreaking. But you get over it eventually. Grieving over your loved one for a long time wont help. And knowing Hinata, he would probably be upset if you stay attached to him forever and not get on with your life." Akaashi said in a calm tone. His voice was hoarse though. He had tears slowly going down his face.

"Thank you Akaashi. I needed that." Kageyama said quietly. Akaashi nodded and patted his shoulder gently.

Sugawara walked over to Kageyama with Natsu holding his hand.

"Hey... Natsu wanted to be with you.." Sugawara said as he let Natsu go as she ran over to Kageyama and hugged him again.

"Lets go sit down. Were in the second row." Sugawara said as he walked over to where the rest of the team was already seated. Kageyama picked Natsu up and brought her to Karasuno's area. He sat down next to Yamaguchi and Yachi. He let Natsu sit in his lap.

Nekoma was seated behind them. Kuroo and Kenma were seated right behind Kageyama. After Nekoma it was Aoba Johsei, then Fukurodani. Kageyama watched the slideshow again as he waited for the service to begin.

* * *

"Oi Dumbass! You dont crack eggs like that! Its like this!" Kageyama shouted at Hinata, who cracked the eggs in a odd way, causing it to explode all over his hands.

"Bakayama! Get it off~!" Hinata complained. Kageyama rolled his eyes as he grabbed Hinata's hands and put them under the sink. He turned on the faucet and began washing Hinata's hands.

He heard the sound of a camera click. He looked up and saw Mrs Hinata with a camera in her hand and a big smile on her face.

"Mom! Kageyama's helping me bake some cupcakes! He kinda sucks at it though." Hinata said. Kageyama gawked at the spiker and whacked him on the head.

"Im not the one who had eggs all over my hands!" Kageyama argued. Hinata turned around and stuck his tongue out at him.

* * *

Kageyama smiled at the memory. He saw the next picture; it was Kageyama sleeping on Hinata's couch with Hinata sprawled all over Kageyama. Kageyama felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked back and saw Kuroo smiling through his tears.

The next picture was Hinata running away from Natsu, who had a firework in her hand that was pointing towards Hinata. Natsu was smiling as Hinata looked terrified. Kageyama smiled at the picture.

The slideshow was still playing as a priest walked in front of the podium and cleared his voice. Everyone got silent and paid attention to him.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the death of Hinata Shouyou ; Who shone as bright as the sun. Who's smile lit up a room. A loving son and amazing friend," The priest started off. Kageyama heard the crying get a little louder. Kageyama took a deep breath, trying to control his feelings. He tightened his arms around Natsu, holding her for reassurance.

Hinata's mother walked onto the stage and stood where the priest had once stood.

"Thank you all for coming. Im sure Shouyou would be shocked but happy to see all of you here," His mother started off, tears began rolling down her face once again.

"When Hinata was in middle school, he cherished volleyball. He came home one day running into the wall, he even said sorry to the wall," laughter echoed around the room.

"He ran to me and said, "I wanna be the Little Giant! I wanna jump so high, that im flying!" He went on and on about volleyball. But he never got to play. That never stopped him. He told me how he begged his friends, who played basketball and soccer, to play volleyball with him. They did play volleyball with him, Shouyou was so happy. It was upsetting when he was never able to join a volleyball team," Hinata's mother took a moment before continuing.

"It wasnt until his third year of middle school he finally got to play in a match. He was so nervous but so excited to play. He came home upset, upset he lost his first match. But his face didnt show any sign that he was upset. He was smiling. He was just so happy he got to play in a real match, in a gymnasium." Hinata's mother smiled and wiped her tears away.

"His first year of high school, he was even happier. He went on about some kid named Kageyama. Said how he never smiled and was a jerk. He was so excited that he had a real team. He went on and on about how amazing everyone was on the team. H-He would come home everyday after practice and tell me how much fun he had."

"He wouldn't stop talking about volleyball. There were endless stories, everyday. The more he played, the more he talked about volleyball. He talked about his friends. He never really had many friends until high school. Shouyou was a talkitive kid. Some kids thought Shouyou was annoying. Im thankful for everyone in Karasuno. I have never seen Hinata so happy before."

"He told me about his friends. I've always wanted to meet them. But I was always caught up with something. I never got to see him play. Not once. He told me it was ok, that I would see him play in the future, as the Little Giant. I told myself it was ok too, cause Hinata was only a first year. But looking back at it, I shouldve watched him play. Just one match, I shouldve watched one match. I thought he had time. I- A-A mother should never out live her c-child-" Hinata's mother cut herself off and broke down.

Kageyama felt his lips quiver once again. He felt the tears in his eyes. He sucked in a breath before crying. He wanted to go. He wanted to leave.

But he didnt. He told himself to be strong. Strong for him. Strong for everyone. Its ok to cry. He felt Natsu turn around on his lap and hug him. He hugged her back and cried with her.

"Hello everyone, im Mrs Kageyama. I would like to say a few things while Mrs Hinata takes a little break." His mother said with a smile.

"Hinata Shouyou is a great kid. I knew him through my son Tobio. He came home one day with some orange haired kid who was smiling, it was pretty blinding if you ask me. He introduced Hinata as his boyfriend. I was so happy to see my Tobio finally have someone special to him. I heard about Hinata a few times. Tobio would complain about how his smile was too bright. He told me how him and Shouyou were named The Freak Duo or first years. Shouyou made a big impact on Tobio's life. He made an impact on everyone's life. Hinata Shouyou is a blessing. It's devastating how he went away too soon." His mother bowed before leaving the podium. The priest walked up and thanked her.

"Would anyone else like to say a few words?" The priest asked. Kageyama stood up and put Natsu in his place. He walked up to the podium and took a deep breath before talking.

"Shouyou was an amazing person. He could light up a room with smile. Being around him was exhausting. You would have to listen carefully to make sure you knew what he was talking about. He would speak his mind, no matter who he was with. He made people open up. I never really had friends either in middle school. My first friend was Hinata. We didnt exactly get along. We would always argue with eachother and call eachother names. We managed to get kicked out of the gym by our captain the first day because we were arguing. Soon enough we warmed up to eachother. We were inseparable. He said to me once, that as long as he was here, ill be the strongest-" Kageyama felt his voice crack and his throat tighten.

"We were Karasuno's Freak Duo. He would shock people with his jumps in matches. He would always get nervous before them. The first practice match we played, he served the ball right into my head. I heard him mutter, "Im dead." His nerves got the best of him. He got himself together though. No matter what you throw at him, he always beat it. He was a strong and hardworking guy. He was amazing at volleyball. He could probably talk about volleyball forever. He was always excited to meet new people. He made friends everywhere we went. He made friends from Nekoma and Fukurodani. He made friends from almost every team we went up against. He was just such a great person. He made me get out of my "King" phase and got me to open up more. I made more friends because of him. It wasnt long until I realized I was in love him. It took me two months to tell him. He couldnt even speak a word when I told him. I honestly thought I broke him that day. He just spoke gibberish then passed out." Kageyama smiled a bit and felt the heavy weight on his shoulders somewhat go away.

"He meant everything to me. He was like a piece of the sun that had fallen apart and blessed Earth with his existence. I just wish I could see him. I thought we would graduate high school together. He told me how he wanted to live with me after high school. He planned out our future. We would live in a simple home. With two adopted kids. And a dog and a cat."

* * *

"I love you, Tobio. I will never leave your side, I will be with you til the very end!”

* * *

"Who knew Shouyou was a liar. He told me that he'd never leave my side. That he would be with me every step of the way. Hinata loved everyone. He shouldnt have left us so easily... He wont be forgotton... H-He'll always be in our h-hearts-" Kageyama had tears pouring out of his eyes as he bowed and left the podium. He looked around and saw everyone crying even more. Hinata's mother walked up to him and engulfed him into another hug. They cried on eachother's shoulders.

"Y-You made S-Shouyou's life better, T-Tobio. You really did. Im forever in debt for that." Mrs Hinata said. Kageyama hugged her even tighter.

"We will be playing a song that was requested by some friends." The priest said as the choir standing behind him began to sing.

** _You are my sunshine_ **

People began to sing along with the choir.

Kageyama felt empty. He had been feeling empty ever since he got the call. The call he hated so much.

"Kageyama.... Hinata- H-He... He's dead."

That night, he didnt cry. He didnt scream. He just stood there. His heart dropped. His face paled. He didnt move. He just ended the call and shakily walked to his bed and sat down.

** _My only sunshine_ **

He didn't believe it.

His bestfriend.

His partner.

His boyfriend.

His future husband was dead. Just like that. He didnt even get to say goodbye. He was mad. Mad at Hinata. Leaving him. Leaving everyone who loved him. Leaving Kageyama with a broken heart.

** _You make me happy_ **

* * *

"Bakayama! We should get matching tattoos when were older! We could get hearts that are complete only when were together!"

"Yea. Whatever." Kageyama said as he kissed Hinata on the cheek.

* * *

** _When sky's are gray_ **

"As long as im here, you'll be strong."

You'll never know, dear

"Im never leaving side, Tobio."

Kageyama smiled and kissed Hinata passionately.

** _How much I love you_ **

"Bakayama! You were so amazing!You were all like 'Gwahhhh' !"

** _Please don't take my sunshine away_ **

"Whenever im with you, my heart goes all "Woosh" and "Guahh!"

** _The other night, dear_ **

"Toss to me, Tobio!"

Kageyama wanted to hear those words one more time.

** _As I lay sleeping_ **

Kageyama's only wish was to kiss him. Just one more time.

** _I dreamed I held you in my arms_ **

He just wanted to have Hinata in his arms. One more time. He wanted to rush his hands through his hair as he held Hinata, one more time.

** _When I awoke, dear_ **

To see his smile, one more time. That smile that will haunt him. That smile he loved. That damned smile that shone brighter than the sun.

He just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. He wasnt here. He wasnt in the church, attending the funeral for his boyfriend.

He would wake up any moment now, waking up to Hinata yelling at him for crushing him on the bed.

** _I was mistaken_ **

He wanted to feel him again. To hold him tight, like his life depended on it. Kiss his lips one more time. Hold his hand tightly. Let him now how much he loved him.

** _And I hung my head and cried_ **

Kageyama wanted to tell him how much he loved him. How much he cared about him.

How Hinata turned his life around.

** _You are my sunshine_ **

How he was the light that Kageyama needed.

The light that made everything better.

The light that stayed with him, forever.

The light that made his life brighter and happy.

** _My only sunshine_ **

That light was his happiness. The light called Hinata Shouyou.

A walking replica of the sun.

Hinata Shouyou was Kageyama's personal sun.

He was his sunshine.

** _You make me happy_ **

His smile made Kageyama all jittery inside.

Oh how much he wanted to see that smile, one last time.

** _When sky's are gray_ **

But eventually. The sun has to go away. Where the bright light turns into a dull grey color. Shining as well, but not as bright as the Sun.

** _You'll never know, dear_ **

Kageyama wanted to tell Hinata how much he adored him.

But Hinata will never know how important he was to his life.

** _How much I love you_ **

Hinata will never know how much Kageyama loves him.

Hinata will never know how important he was to everyone.

** _Please don't take my sunshine away_ **

Kageyama wishes to see his sunshine. He never expected for it to be taken away.

His sunshine was the only thing that kept him happy.

_ **Please don't take my sunshine away** _

His sunshine was gone. Never coming back. He wont see that stupid smile.

He wont get to set to him.

He wont hear his stupid laugh.

He wont ever kiss his soft lips.

He wont get to hug his small body.

He wont get to show him how much he loves him.

Kageyama let go of Mrs Hinata and walked back to Natsu and his team. He ignored the sympathetic glances they sent him. Natsu was in Yachi's lap now, she lookes tired. Kageyama sat down and put his head in his hands.

Your such a dumbass, Shouyou. Leaving everyone so soon.

"Thank you for everyone who made it today. The reception will be right across from the church. The reception is in 30 minutes and I assure you, there is enough seats for everyone. I send the family of Hinata Shouyou my condolences and to the friends of him. I can see he had many amazing people by his side." The priest said before walking away. Kageyama sat up right and leaned against the bench.

"Hey... Kageyama... Im sorry about Shouyou..." Kenma said behind him. Kageyama turned around and smiled at him.

"Im sorry too. I know you were his friend and all." Kageyama replied. Kenma wiped his tears and nodded. Kuroo wrapped his arm around Kenma and brought him closer to him. Kenma wrapped his arms around Kuroo and put his head into his chest.

Bokuto and Akaashi walked from their seat and over to Karasuno. More specifically, Kageyama.

"Hey, Kageyama. I just wanted to say that... im glad your not closing your friends out. Hinata's death is the most shocking and depressing thing ever. But, he wouldnt want you to stay upset over him forever. Me and him got closer after training camp. He loved you to death. It was adorable whenever he would rant on about you." Bokuto said. Akaashi held Bokuto's hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you.. and thanks for coming." Kageyama said. Bokuto nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Ill talk to you later. Im gonna go talk to the shorter Hinata." Bokuto smiled and waved. Kageyama smiled too and sighed.

"Tobio-chan, how are you holding up?" Oikawa said as he and Iwaizumi approached him.They both had sorrowful looks on their face as they looked at him.

Stop that.

"Im doing fine." He lied. He couldnt be fine when he had lost his other half. Iwaizumi gave him a look, as if he knew he was lying.

"Im sorry what happened to Hinata. He was a great kid, he was an amazing volleyball player too. I actually had fun when I played against you guys." Oikawa commented with a small smile.

"Yea, I didnt think we'd be going to a funeral for him, out of all people." Iwaizumi said a bit quiet. Kageyama nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Hey... dont tear yourself up over this, ok? I know some people tend to... change and- its not a good change. Just go to someone else if your feeling down." Iwaizumi said before walking away and dragging Oikawa with him.

Kageyama felt like he could hear him.

"Tobio! Dont cry! Everything is alright! Theres nothing to cry about."

He looked around the church for his mom and found her talking with Hinata's mother. He walked over to her and hugged her. He heard the two women stop talking as he hugged her.

"Tobio?" His mother said confused. She put her arms around him and moved her hand in a circle on his back.

He pulled back and smiled at her. She looked at him shocked before smiling back at him. She kissed his cheek and rested her hand on it.

"I love you Tobio." She said sweetly.

"I love you too, mom." He said before walking away. He doesnt know why he did that. It just felt right. He walked outside and into the building that held the reception. The volleyball players were all seated there already.

Once he walked in, he was attacked by Tanaka and Noya. The trio fell over onto the floor. Laughter erupted in the room.

"What the hell?" Kageyama said confused as he sat up rubbing his head. He looked down and saw Tanaka and Noya with shit-eating grins on their face

"YOU DUMBASSES! GET OFF OF ME!" Kageyama shouted as he kicked Tanaka and Noya off of him.

"OI! THATS NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR AWESOME SENPAI'S!" Tanaka shouted. Noya nodded and glared at Kageyama.

"We are in public. Behave yourselves or I will make you run 50 laps around the school next week with no breaks and make you recieve one hundred times." Daichi said as he hit Tanaka and Noya. Everyone gawked at Daichi in shock.

50 laps around a school and 100 recieves?

"Y-Yes captain." Tanaka and Noya bowed together and walked robotically away and back to the table.

"Thank you, Daichi." Kageyama bowed in front of him, shocking Daichi.

"I-Its nothing. Its just the same routine. Those two idiots doing something annoying." Daichi shook his head before walking back to the table as well.

"Kageyama!" A high voice called out. Everyone looked towards the door and saw Natsu running towards Kageyama. Kageyama bent down and caught Natsu in his arms.

"Y-Yea?" Kageyama said. Natsu pulled back and smiled.

"I saw Big Brother!" Natsu said excitedly. Kageyama looked at Natsu confused. Everybody was silent once Natsu said those four words

"W-What?" Kageyama stuttered.

"I saw Big Brother! Outside! He was in the church! He even talked to me!" Natsu said once more, excited shd got to talk to Hinata.

"Natsu- I-I dont... What?" Kageyama didnt know what to say. He cant just say,'Oh, your brother is dead and your imagining things'

"He said to tell Tobio he loves you so much! And that he will always stay by your side." Kageyama looked at Natsu flabbergasted.

Did she just make that stuff up?

"I..." He looked back at his teammates, who only shrugged in response. How was Kageyama supposed to respond?

"... Thank you Natsu." Kageyama said as he ruffled her hair, causing her to giggle.

"Natsu? Where'd you- Oh, there you are." Hinata's mother walked in, looking around the place until she saw Natsu with Kageyama.

"Mommy! I saw Big Brother!" Natsu said as she ran to her mother. Mrs Hinata looked at her confused.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Her mother asked.

"I saw him in the park! He said that he loved Tobio and was never leaving his side. He's being a meanie, saying he only loves Tobio." Natsu pouted. Mrs Hinata looked up at Kageyama, who only shrugged.

"Natsu, would you like to eat? Theres some sweets if you want." Her mother had bent down and pointed towards a table that had dessert. Natsu looked at her excitedly and nodded her head. Natsu ran over to the desserts table as Mrs Hinata walked over to Kageyama and patted him on the shoulder then giving him a smile.

"Everything is gonna be ok, Tobio." She said sweetly. Kageyama couldnt tell if she was telling him that, or telling herself that. Kageyama nodded and she walked away to Natsu, who had one of each dessert on her plate.

Kageyama thought about Mrs Hinata's words. She was right. Everything is gonna be ok. He had friends who are there for him. Hinata might be gone, but he isnt gone from his heart. He'll always be there with him.

He was flying now.

Kageyama wiped a tear that had fallen out of his eye.

"I love you... Shouyou..." Kageyama whispered to himself.


End file.
